Oh my God How Did I get in Yugioh World
by Dark Angel Rising II
Summary: Mariana is a girl going to a Japanese High School But some how she ends up in her favorite anime and she does not know how it happened and will she find true love there. Rated T for later content.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction so treat it really nicely please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters and if I did Tea wouldn't talk so much about friendship and she would shut up for a change. And also she probably would get raped by Marik.

Dear Diary,Friday Nov. 9

My parents are sending me to Japanese High School in Japan that is why they gave you to me so that I can write every single cool thing that happens to me in Japan.

Well anyways I've got to get going because tomorrow I've got to head to the airport at 8 in the morning. (The air plane leaves at 10 in the morning)

Good night,

Diary


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is. I know that some of you have sent in reviews about that the story is too short. But here is the next part. And I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any anime.

Dear Diary,Sunday, November 19

Oh my God diary you wont believe it. Today in the morning I was rushing because I woke up at 6 in the morning. My and my parents were on our way to the airport when I realized that I had forgotten you on my bed. So me and my parents had to go back home in order for me to get you.

When we finally reached the airport my parents got me a ticket for the plane. And then before I left I hugged and kissed both my parents good bye and telling them that I will be back for Christmas because Thanksgiving is not celebrated by the Japanese.

Well here I am inside the airplane writing in you and right now I am thinking in taking an nap until we get to Japan and I start a new life.

Later,

Irene Mariana Cruz

I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I am now working on the next entrée so guys be a bit patient. Thanks. Oh before I forget The story is T for Language and some violence. But the first few chapters are rated K.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third entrée for my story and I hope you enjoy and please send in those reviews because I really want make my story really enjoyable for you to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters but what I do own is my fan fiction.

Dear Diary,Sunday, November 19, 2005

10:30 AM

I barely woke up "Man we are still flying?" I said to no one in particular but then a guy with blond hair and blueyish eyes said, "Yup it seems we will get to Japan tomorrow in the morning." "Thanks." I said in return and then he brought up a conversation, " Hi I am Raphael and you.?" " I'm Irene Mariana Cruz, but I rather be called Mariana." " Yeah whatever. Hey you see this stone?" He said as he brought out a weird green stone that was tied to a necklace. That stone seemed familiar but I don't remember where. "Yeah what is it?" I asked. " Well this stone is a magical stone called the orichalcos it captures evil peoples souls in it. My master Dartz began an organization called the Orichalcos and I want to ask you if you want to join?" Then it hit me /Orichalcos, Master Dartz… Now I know where I heard it/

" Hey Raphael you watch to many cartoons and you are trying to trick me into believing that you are Raphael from some whack television show but sorry I am not falling for that trick." But then he said something that really send a chill down my spine, " I never joke miss. So any ways would you like to join. You'll become a heroine." " I'll think about it." "Very well I'll expect an answer when we reach Domino." Then he got up and left.

Man I am so Freaked out. I am not going to join an organization that rids the world of evil people. That is exactly what that crazy ass Hitler did to those poor Jewish because he probably thought they were evil. Man that Orichalcos organization is probably hurting innocent people who are not even evil. Man how did I get myself into this mess. I am not joining the Orichalcos because I don't want innocent people to get hurt.

Man maybe I should take a nap until we reach Japan and that way I can forget about the Orichalcouls.

Love,

Irene Mariana Cruz

Coming soon is the next entrée. So be a bit patient I am working on it.

Yami Marik: Just make it soon. Because if you don't I will send you to the dreaded Shadow Realm. Because I hate waiting a lot.

Silvana : Fine I'll start working on it right away. … Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is the next chapter of my fanfiction. I know many people have been waiting for this moment. And guess what you wont have to wait anymore well yeah you will have to wait for the next chapter. And if anyone of you have any ideas I will truly appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh ar any of the characters. But I do own myself.

Dear Diary,9:15 AM Sunday Nov 11

Man I guess some people don't when to give up! You wont believe what Raphael tried to do. Well I was heading out of the airport. When Raphael caught up to me. He asked me. If I wanted to join the Orichalcos. I said no, and that perhaps I am going to have a whole lot of school work. And then he did the unthinkable. I was walking away when he grabbed me from behind, and he said, "Sorry I can't let you go, we cant risk you telling anyone about the orichalcos." And I tried to get away. But his strength was so great. And then something happened that I don't know what happened next. And here I am I locked up in a small room and hell no he better not have done what I think he did because if he did he is so dead. Hey diary I've got to go, because I've got to run away before my soul gets trapped in that stupid Orichalcos card, and no I am not surprised that this card takes people's souls away because I've seen every episode aired on T.V.

Dear Diary,10: 40 A.M. Sunday Nov 11

I did it I got out. But it was not easy. I had to agree to Master Dartz to join and then he gave me that card The Seal of Orichalcos. ( and to tell you the truth I just said that I would join just to get out of that creepy place) So after I agreed I got out. And I am on my way back to my new home. And yes I am keeping the card in case tthey come back and tell me if I am in still. But I hope that never happens.

Yes I know this chapter was also short But I promise next time it will be longer.

Marik: It better be longer since you took a long time to write this one.

Silavana: Yes. Yes. O I'll give you a small review. Irene finally reached her new home. Oh and if you have any ideas please I'd like to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

Silvana : Hey I am back. I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. And to make up for it who ever reviews I'll send you a little gift trough the mail.

Marik: Man I was getting bored here. Next time don't take longer. (Silvana kisses him in the mouth so he would shut up) –Blush-- I take it back. GO GO GO Silvana.

Silvana: Good now let me continue. Marik Would you mind giving the disclaimer.

Marik: Gladly. Silvana does not own Yugioh, but she wishes she did and if she did the Yugioh plot would be so damned different. Like for example she might make me king of the world and I would have girls flocking towards me and I will be hotter than Atem and Seto (Goes on and on and on…)…

Silvana: -- Okay. Next time remind me to not let you do the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh but I wish I did. But I do own Irene Mariana, and Corina and Universal Movement and School Fashion . So now we'll get started.

Marik: And Joey, and Odion, and Tristan, and…..

Dear Diary,11:15 A.M. Sunday Nov 11

I finally reached home. It is more like and apartment. The kitchen is in the left. It has nothing but a fridge and a stove, (which I doubt I am going to use. And to let you know I am more of a take out person, you may think I am fat but I am not. I may eat a lot of junk and I don't gain weight) The living room is on the right. And it is totally empty excet for a rug.( Duh! I just moved in) then there is a hallway in the middle. Then there is only one room it is not that big nor that small it is perfect enough for my bookshelf, bed, and my desk. Then the bathroom is just like any bathroom ( you can imagine it in whatever way you want to, but besides it will not be used so much perhaps once or two times) . Man I like it like this, no parents, no weekend curfew. In America you have to be eighteen years old to live by yourself, but here you have to be at least fifteen. And I am fifteen, and my birthday is on January 7th. So in about a month and a half I'll turn sixteen. And luckily I'll be in my home town with my family, unless on the other hand something comes up but I hardly doubt it. Knock-Knock I think those are the people from Universal Movement who are bringing me my stuff. I'll write in you later, once everything is in place. And after that I have to go out and buy my uniform. And I already know what school I am going to, it's called Domino High. And that name sounds familiar, but I don't remember where I heard it. Well gotta go!

Dear Diary,8:30 P.M. Sunday Nov 11

Man the Universal Movement people just finished arranging. And I asked them where the uniform for Domino High is sold and they told me in School Fashion but they close at 8:00 P.M. ( I guess I'll just have to go to school in normal clothes tomorrow, they are just going to deal). And even if it was open I am too tired. The Universal Movement people just left and I guess I could order pizza. Yeah that is what I'll eat, pizza, (A pizza all for myself, but I aint eating it all I need to eat tomorrow in the morning, yes I know pizza is not considered breakfast but that is not all I eat during breakfast I sometimes I eat leftover Chinese food or Italian food.) So I'll write in you later once I am done eating. Bye Bye Bye. (Man that stupid, stupid retarded NSYNC –I call them NSTINK – song I heard on the plane is stuck in my head)

Dear Diary,9:00 P.M Sunday Nov 11

I finally finished eating and having a pizza alone aint no fun. I only ate two slices. Man I am so damned tired. I'll write in you tomorrow after I come back from school.

Nightie night

Silvana: So what do you think?

Marik: And Justin Timberlake, and Shadi, and Sam (supernatural),and……

Silvana: Okay. Well review but don't flame if you flame I wont give you the little gift I'll email to you.

Marik: and Usher, and Jesse McCurtney,and….


	6. Chapter 6

Silvana: Okay the sixth chapter is up! Yey! Sorry I have not updated. I'll try to update more often since it is almost the end of school. And I wont have acces to a computer that often so I'll post a few chapters. To hold you up until September.

Marik: I cant wait until summer!

Silvana: Yeah I know and I also you don't like waiting a lot. And I was going to do let you do the disclaimer but with the incident of last time I am going to let…. Seto Kaiba to do the disclaimer. (Picks up the phone)

(Other end) Kaiba: (Gets out of the shower. And picks up his cell phone which was in the pocket of his pants.) Yes. If you don't mind but I am taking a shower.

Silvana: I know and don't you know that I am the author of this fanfic! And I want You to give the disclaimer!

Kaiba: I know but I simply don't care. And NO I wont give the disclaimer. Now if you excuse me I have a shower to take.

Silvana: Fine if you don't give the disclaimer I am going to made you sing a Barney song, which I know you hate, plus I am going to make you wear a Telitubbies costume.

Kaiba: You don't have the guts.

Silvana : Fine.

There once was a Telitubbie named Seto Kaiba (Kaiba appears wearing a pink Telitubbie costume) He love to sing Barney songs.

Kaiba: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you wont you say you love me too…..SILVANA I HATE YOU!

Silvana: So will you do the disclaimer?

Kaiba: NO!

Silvana: Okay you asked for it.

So Kaiba kept on singing.

Kaiba: I love you, you love me… Fine I'll give the damned disclaimer. Silvana does not own Yugioh. So don't sue her for that. _But if you did I would be greatful_

Silvana: I heard that. And since you said that I am going to keep you singing in the Telitubbie custome until the end of the chapter.

Kaiba: NO!

Dear Diary, 8:00 P.M. Monday, November 12

I just got back from school and man you wont believe who I met. I met Yugi and his friends. I know it is an anime but somehow I feel as if I got transported from my world to this world. Aviously this makes sense. First, I met Raphael and now I met Yugi and his friends. But I'll worry about that later. I just want to tell you what happened at school. Well first I went to first period.

Flashback

I was entering the school building, (I was not wearing the school uniform, I was just wearing a red shirt that said ' I am not a tease just a reminder of what you can't have' and a white skirt that barely reached my knees) as the school bell rang. Lots of guys and girls where rushing past me. The guys where wearing blue pants with a white shirt under a blue blazer, and the girls where wearing a blue skirt, with a pink blazer with a blue bow. And as I was looking at my schedule. I was not watching where I was going so I bumped into someone. As I looked up I saw a guy with blond hair. He looked familiar.

"Hey kid are you okay?" He asked me as he helped me up to my feet.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said as I got up.

"I've neva seen ya before. Are ya new here or something?"

"Yeah, I just got here last night from L.A."

"Ah an American. It figures."

"Well I am half American- half Mexican."

"Oh the home of the tacos."

"Yeah. You like tacos?"

"No because I have never tried them." The blond boy said with a smile on his face.

"Oh. Well maybe since I am here I could maybe make some for you so you can try them."

"Thanks. By the way my name is Joey Wheeler. The world's second best duelist."

"I'm Irene Mariana Cruz, but I rather only be called Mariana. By the way do you know where room A-2 : Science is located?"

"Oh sure I was just heading there myself."

"Oh thanks Joey. Um you don't mind if I tag along do you?"

"Nah not at all Mariana and maybe you when we get there you could meet my friends."

And man I couldn't believe it. I had just met Joey and I was about to meet Yugi. Man I am so excited. I hope I get to meet the Pharaoh.

So me and Joey headed to to A-2. And once there I saw a small group and in the middle of the group was… Yugi. (He was sitting downO and I was like 'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I can't believe it's Yugi. (And before you think I am a freak I said it in my mind.) And at that moment I just wanted to rush towards him but if I did it would be a bit embarrassing and he may never what to speak to me again.

"Hey. Yug!" Joey said as he headed towards Yugi with me behind him.

"Hey Joey. Uh who's this?" Yugi asked as he saw me behind Joey.

"Oh this is Mariana. She has just arrived here in Japan from America."

"Nice to meet you Mariana. I'm Yugi."

"Mariana. These are my other friends, Tristan and Tea." Joey introduced me to Tristan and Tea.

"Nice to meet you Mariana." Tea and Tristan both said.

Then at that time the 1st period bell rang. And moments later the teacher came in. I was just standing up and I caught the teachers attention.

"You girl why aren't you wearing your uniform? And why aren't you sitting down?" She said.

"Oh I am so sorry miss. It's that last night I got home really late and I was really tirerd and I did not have time to go buy my uniform."

"That is not an excuse and for that you got detention this coming Friday. I hope that will teach you to be prepared."

And man at that moment Yugi stood up and defended me against the teacher.

"Mrs. Tanakana. It is not Mariana's fault if she said sorry than you should accept her apologies."

"Well Yugi it seems as if you want to take her place."

"Well if you don't mind I'll take her place in detention.."

"Fine then Yugi. You'll serve detention for a whole hour an Friday."

Man and deep inside I felt bad that Yugi was standing up for me without even knowing me. And he was paying for my screw up of not wearing an uniform, I owe him so much.

So then Mrs. Tanakana told me to go sit in the corner all by myself, and man I have the feeling that she does not like me that much. But who cares I don't like her either.

By the end of first period I headed out of the classroom. I was trying to avoid Yugi and his friends because I wouldn't want them to get in more trouble because of me. But Tea came from behind me and said.

"Don't feel bad."

"Why shouldn't I feel bad. I am barely new here and I already screwed things up."

"Well Yugi felt it was unfair that you where being picked on by the teachers and he felt he should stand up for you. Lets just forget this incident and start new okay."

"Okay."

"What class do you have next?"

"L-4 Math. Mr. Hotonoro. Do you know where that is?"

"Oh yes. I cant believe we are in two of the same classes."

"Who else is in there?"

"Well Yugi is in Language Arts, Joey is in P.E. and Tristan is in History… Bakura is in Math? Oh wait you don't know who Bakura is do you?"

And obviously I had to pretend that I didn't know who he was so I just said a simple "No."

"Oh well he is really nice except that before he used to change personalities."

And the Bakura came from behind us and said in his British accent.

"Where you guys just talking about me… Oh hi there."

"Oh hi Bakura. This is Mariana. She just moved here from America."

"Cool I moved here from Britain a year ago. And don't worry you'll like Japan."

"Thank you Bakura." I said "But I think that we should get going to class."

"You're right Mariana." Tea said. "And we don't have enough time!"

Then Tea, Bakura, and me where running to math class. But the bell rang just in time as we stepped in the classroom.

"Whew that was close." Bakura said short out of breath.

'Whew. I hope Mr. Hotonoro doesn't tell me anything about me not wearing a uniform."

"I- don't- think- so. I-am-sure-he'll-understand." Tea said trying to catch her breath.

"Hello it seems like we've got a new student." Mr. Hotonoro said behind me.

"Oh hi. I am so sorry that I am not wearing the school uniform. It is because I here in Japan really late last night."

"Don't worry. But if I were you I would turn my shirt inside out. Since the message is to harsh." Mr. Hotonoro suggested.

"Thanks! Mr. Hotonoro!" I said.

"You may go change now."

After AI changed I went back to Mr. Hotonoro's classroom and when I got there he was already giving the lesson on distributive prop.

At the end of second period I went to P.E. Mr. Karita's class there I saw Yugi. I was still embarrassed about what happened in first period that I did not even talk to him. Well the sport we are doing is Tennis and Raketball. And when I hit the ball it bounced back and it hit Yugi right in the nuts. Man I WILL never talk to him. But seeing him on the ground was a bit funny how he was saying, "Ow. My…) but I did not laugh. (And yes I had to borrow P.E. clothes"

Then after P.E. I went to Mrs. Robinson's Language arts class. There I did not see any of the Yugioh characters which I am totally relieved.

Then after language arts. It was time for lunch. I grabbed a salad. And over by a table I saw the gang. Joey and Tristan where stuffing his mouth with spaghetti. Yugi was sipping some juice. Tea was reading a book. Bakura was searching through his backpack. I wanted to go over there with them but after all the things that happened today I can never talk to them again. And they where looking over at my way. Perhaps they are saying, "Look at her, we should not be her friend, She does not follow school rules"

And just as I was eating my salad Joey came over to me. And I was like,

'Oh great he is probably going to tell. /Why did you hit my friend in the nuts, I won't let you go, it's go time.'

"Hey Mariana why ya sitting by ya self."

"You are not going to yell at me for hitting your friend in the nuts with the racket ball?" I said suspiciously.

"You hit Yugi in the nuts? But that's not what I am here for. We think you are a nice chick. Why don't you come sit with us?"

"So you are not mad at me?"

"Nah. Not at all. Why would we be mad at you, unless it was not an accident. Besides that sounds funny. You hit Yugi in the nuts. But come on."

So then I stood up and followed Joey to the table where the gang was.

"Hey Mariana!" Yugi said with much enthusiasm. "Don't feel bad about what happened. It was bound to happen sometime in my life."

"Yugi. But why did you stand up for me. You know in first period?"

"Well it is good to stand up for a friend."

And what Yugi said started ringing in my ear. 'Well it is good to stand up for a friend.' And does this mean that Yugi is asking me to be their friend.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Well don't you want to be our friend. And you seem like a cool gal!" Yugi said.

Then Joey came up to me again. "So Mariana are you free tonight?"

"Why would you want to know?" I asked.

"Well uma. Never mind!"

"Well how about we go to my house after school so you can meet my grandpa!" Yugi suggested.

"Sure." I agreed.

Atfter lunch I went o my journalism class. Mr. Torokani. None of the Yugioh characters where there. But I made a new friend there, her name is Andrea, but I call her Andy for short.

Then finally I went to history there I saw Yugi, and Joey. And the moment Joey saw me he came over to me and said.

"Mariana This is a sit where ever you like class. So why don't you come and sit with us?"

"Yeah Mariana and if we have to do a group project we already have each other. Right Joey?"

"Yugi we always have have group work." Joey corrected Yugi in front of me which I guess got him a bit embarrassed.

After the teacher got in, Mrs. Figueroa she introduced me to the class. And I said Hi and and then she told me that I could sit wherever I want except in the last row. So I sat next to Joey and Yugi.

After school I headed out of the school gates with Yugi and Joey.

Tea, Tristan, and Bakura where still not out there so we has to wait for them. And while we waited Joey came up to me again. And I know what is up. He is flirting with me.

"Hey Mariana. Let me carry your backpack."

"Joey are you flirting with me?" I asked him.

"WHAT!" But I saw that he was starting to blush./

And before I could say anything else. Tristan, Tea, and Bakura came. Which I am totally greatful for.

"Hey Mariana, Yugi,… Joey are you blushing?" Tea asked.

"What! I'm not blushing you are just seeing things. Tea."

And then Yugi broke them before they began a talk fight.

"All right you two."

"Yugi's right." I interrupted. "And besides if we are going to go see Yugi's grandpa then we have to go now. Because I've got to buy my uniform before they close the uniform store."

"Then lets go. We don't want Mariana to get in more trouble tomorrow." Joey jumped in for me.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

So we went to meet Yugi's grandpa at his card shop.

Once we got there Yugi's grandpa was cleaning the counter. When he looked up he put on a happy face.

"Hello young lads… who is this young lady?" He asked.

"Oh grandpa this is Mariana. She is a new student in our school." Yugi explained.

"Ah. But why doesn't she have a uniform on?"

" I can explain."

"Call me grandpa young lady."

"Well grandpa (Oh geez this feels weird calling someone besides my grandpa, grandpa.) Yesterday I got here in this town at 11:15 in the morning and I had to wait until the Universal Movement people came so…" But then I got interrupted.

"What ever it is it must be a good reason." Grandpa said "Young lady do you play duel monsters?"

"Well yes. I have won only two minor tournaments in my old school. But those tournaments are so minor that I am not eaven recognized as a duelist or anything. Those tournaments are just there for fun." I answered.

"Mariana it would be nice if some day you and me dueled each other." Yugi said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"That would be awesome!" I said in return.

"Then it's a deal. You and I will someday soon have an honorable duel. "

"Oh god!"

"What is it Mariana?" Joey asked in a startled voice.

"I had a great time with you guys today that I did not even see the time go by so fast. But I have to go and buy my uniform." I said as I headed out the door.

And as I was leaving the shop Joey came from behind me and said. "You shouldn't go out by your self at this time. Bad people come out at this time it is not safe. So let me go with you."

"Thanks Joey."

So me and Joey left the shop. And first half way to School fashion we didn't talk. But the second half. Joey talked.

"So Mariana. How do you think of Domino so far?"

"Well I hardly know the city. You know I barely got here yesterday."

"Then how about after we buy your uniform I take you out to eat in the best burger place in town. What do you say?"

"Sure. But this is not like a date right?" I asked suspiciously.

"No Mariana it is just a dinner between friends."

"Okay."

So then we went to School Fashion I got my uniform and we got in line.

"Mariana. Let me pay."

"Joey. Are you flirting with me? Just tell me the truth. Yugi and the rest are not around."

"Yes! No wait. Arr."

"I knew it! Don't worry I wont tell. (Man. Joey is in love with me. But I have a crush on Marik. And I don't want to hurt Joey's feelings.)"

After 'I' paid we headed out of the store I saw Seto Kaiba. He was on the other side of the street. And then Joey said.

"Um Mariana. Lets go back in the store."

"Why did you forget something?"

"No but across the street is the worst person you could ever meet."

"Oh. And who is it?"

"His name is Seto Kaiba, and he is the man with a blue jacket and a little kid is behind him."

"Oh what is so bad about him."

"Well he is arrogant and is a super rich teen."

"Oh"

**KAIBA'S POV**

"/Who is that girl with that mutt of Joey/" Kaiba thought.

"Seto who is that girl?" Mokuba asked his big brother.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. / Who is she? She is kind of cute. Why am I thinking this Imagines Mariana in a pink and blue bikini leaning in to kiss him. Is she dating that looser Joey? If she is, I'll make her want me so badly that she will have to brake up with Joey just to be with me./"

"Seto are you there?"

"What is it Mokuba?"

"You where pacing out."

"No I wasn't."

"Oh yes you where I know your pacing out face quite well."

"Let's just forget about this and lets go."

**KAIBA'S POV over**

So me and Joey later went to Burger world.

"Mariana this is where the best burgers are sold. So are you hungry. Its on me."

"Um sure." I said as we went in the restaurant. And Joey was right the burgers here are incredible.

When we finished eating Joey took home. He walked me to the doorstep of my apartment.

"So this is where you live."

"Yup."

"Well see you tomorrow."

And then out of nowhere. We kissed. I've been kissed by Joey Wheeler. But then I pushed him away and went inside, and closed the door behind me.

End Of Flashback

So diary that is what happened today. Some of the things where cool while others weren't that cool. But anyways I'll write in you tomorrow.

At Yugi's house

**YUGI'S / YAMI'S POV**

_Yugi who was that girl?_

Who? Mariana?

_Yes. I don't know why but I sense a power from her. Like if she is not from this world. And the power I feel coming from her it feels ancient. And I feel like if I met her before but where I don't know why._

So you are saying that she may be evil or something?

_No but I do sense the power of a Millennium Item. Yugi you will need to be careful around her until we know more about Mariana._

Allright Yami

**Silvana: **There. Whew that was long.

**Kaiba: **I love you. You love me. We're a happy family with a great big hug a kiss from me to you wont you say you love me too…. Silvana. May I stop now?

**Silvana: **Sure now… **GO HOME!**

**Kaiba: **Finally. (Leaves)

**Joey: **Why did you make him stop? I liked him singing and dancing.

**Silvana: **How did you get in her?

**Joey: **Door was open.

**Silvana: **Okay. Well anyways I know there are seven Millennium Iems. But hey this is my fanfic. And I know that the Yugioh series is over but my fanfic will have surprises and will make sense later. And also I am going to have a rivalry. And I want you the readers to choose. The rivalry will be over Mariana's heart. So here are your choices and if you have a better a idea I'll be glad to hear them.

Joey and Kaiba

Joey and Yugi

Joey and Marik

Yami and Yugi

Yami M. and Marik

All of them rivals

Joey, Kaiba, and Marik

So cast in your votes. And please tell me how I am doing at this fanfiction thing. And I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Oh yeah don't flame. It's summer and I don't need the extra heat.

The vote that reaches 5 first will be the one I'll use. So vote soon so I can continue soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay the 7th chapter is posted. And don't worry. There is still time to cast in your votes about the rivalry. And I also forgot to tell you. Another good rivalry could be Bakura and Marik. My friend came up with that idea. Well anyways I need the disclaimer. Who will I call upon… I know Joey.

Joey: (eating noodles) who? What? Where? Oh its you Silvana. What do you want?

Silvana: Could you please give the disclaimer?

Joey: Sure. Mariana does not own Yugioh. So don't sue her.

Silvana: Thanks. So now lets continue.Oh yeah I forgot to describe Mariana. Well to get a good picture of her got  and she is the girl with the curly hair.

Dear Diary, 10:00 Tuesday, November 13

Oh my gosh Kaiba's got a crush on me too. But I turned him down. You should have seen his face when I told him that I was not in love for him. And I don't know why but I am starting to have feelings for Joey too. But I've got a crush on Marik. Well here is everything that happened today.

Well after I got ready for school. I headed out of my apartment door and I saw Joey standing outside my door. He had his hands in his pockets and said,

"Hey Mariana. I was thinking if you wanted to walk to school with me. That is if you want to?"

"Um sure. Hold on I am going to get my CD Player."

"Uh Sure."

So I went back in and went to my bathroom and I said to myself 'Wow Joey is crushing on me!" And so Joey wouldn't think that I lied so I also went to my room and I got my CD player and my favorite CD of RBD.

Once out side my door me and Joey started walking to school together, While I listened to my CD and I was sing out loud

'_I soy rebelde cuando no sigo a los demas y soy rebelde cuado te quiero hasta rabiar, Si soy Rebelde… Yo digo R tu dices BD RBD RBD…'_

"Wow Mariana where did you learn to sing so good. /Besides beautiful she's got the voice of an angel."

"Thanks I guess." I said shyly as I lowered my head.

"So what song where you singing?"

"Oh this song called REBELDE by RBD. My favorite group."

"I don't know what REBELDE means but I like the sound of what you said of yoh digoh ERE tuh dizes BE DE, by the way what does it me mean?"

"Oh it means 'I say R you say BD, RBD RBD.' RBD is short for REBELDE meaning REBEL."

"Well I like the groups name so far. How do you pronounce it?"

"R-E-B-E-L-D-E."

"R-E-B-E-L-D-E."

"You said it good, and to tell you that's a Spanish word." I said. /Man I cant believe one of the Yugioh characters likes RBD./"

"Cool, I know Spanish!"

And I put a small smile for him. And he smiled back.

Once we got to school, we went to our first period where we saw Yugi and the rest of the gang. Then a boy with black hair in a pony tail and a die hanging from one of his ears came towards me and Joey and said,

"So you are the new student here. Rumors are that you are really cute and I see it's true. By the way my name is Duke Devlin but you can call me Romeo." And as he said that he kissed my hand and as Joey saw this he came in between me and Duke.

"Mariana lets go sit down before the teacher comes and gets us in trouble."

"Yeah you're right."

And behind Mariana the teacher came in and said, "Day two and you already broke the rules again. There is no dating in this school. Joey you should know that, and for that misconduct you two will have to clean the cafeteria. But I got good news for you, you two will word together, Oh yeah, You wont be using gloves pretty face. Ha ha ha ha… cough cough cough!!"

"No problem." I said 'man what type of punishment is that, oh yeah just so you know back home I used to help my mom with cleaning.'

During first period, Joey passed me a note in class, and it said something like this,

"Mariana let me clean the cafeteria by myself."

And before I could write back the teacher came behind me and said,

"Passing notes is prohibited in class Mariana. Give it to me. NOW!"

And turned around to see Joey which I saw that he had the 'Damn' face. But to let him know that everything was ok I blinked at him. And he sent a really cute smile. And I smiled back.

After first period I went to math. Moments after the class started and the teacher was giving the lecture about ratios. (I was falling asleep) and before I well in a deep sleep, a boy with orange hair walked in the room. He was carrying pink carnations,(my favorite flowers) and a teddy Bear.

As he walked to the front of the class he said,

"Is there an Irene Mariana Cruz here?"

And I stood up and said, "That's me."

So he walked up to me and gave me the things he was carrying and he left.

"/ I wonder who is this from? Joey, but how did he ditch or something?/" I thought.

Silvana: Okay so I'll leave it there, ooooh the suspense is killing me. Who do you think sent the gift, Joey? Who do u think? Please review. And send me an answer. Til next time. Oh yeah Mariana is the reincarnation of one of the characters of the final season. Who guesses right will get a gift through your email. And so you wont think that it's a virus or anything I'll tell you what it is, it's a Yugioh picture. Okay I bet you want a hint well the hint is in her name, just remove a few letters and you'll see the name. Man this is so easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Silvana: Okay before I go on I want to dedicate this chappie to…

1. Tabri's Bride – I am happy you like my story. And as you see, here is a new chapter, and I swear this chapter is going to be funny, with a bit of action.

2. Isis the Sphinx- Well guess what you are soooo totally (sigh) RIGHT! I think the rivalry with Joey and Yami is also cool, and I already have a good idea for the rivalry, but I aint telling you, you just have to wait.

Well lets continue this fanfic. The good stuff is about to begin. And who should I pick on today…. Yugi.

Yugi: (Appears out of nowhere singing a Britney Spears song) Oops… I did it again…AGH!!!

Simon: That was positively annoying. I rather hear nails on chalkboard.

Silvana: HEY! Who let Simon from American Idol come in?

Simon: Oh I just heard the horrible singing… more like a cat waiting to be put out of its misery, so I came. Plus you are the one writing this fanfic and you wanted to include me in the intro.

Sivana: That is true.

Yugi: I think I did it again. I made you believe…(Oops…I did it again)

Simon: MAKE HIM STOP! AGH THE TORTURE. MY EARS… I'M DEAF. DAMN MIDGET WITH A BIG VOICE. AGH! (leaves from where he came from)

Silvana: Okay Yugi… you can stop now. Yugi? I was going to let you do the disclaimer. (Inside my head: I guess I'll have to do it my self ) I don't own Yugioh… Yugi, Marik's Millennium Rod is not a microphone.

Marik: Give that back.

Malik: (inside Millennium Rod) for a midget he sure is annoying. If he is shy and annoying. I wonder how Yami must be like.

Yami Yugi/ She's so lucky, She's a star, but she cry cry cries in her lonely heart/ ('Lucky' by Britney Spears)

Malik: Forget it. If I steal the puzzle I'll never be able to sleep!

Things getting thrown around. A car hits Yugi in the head. (Please don't ask where the car came from or what is doing in my room) But he still wont shut it. It's total Chaos. I bet by the time I finish the full fanfic my house will be all dust. (Book shelf falls and hits Yugi, but he still wont shut it.) Let's continue before its too late and I wont be able to work on my fanfic anymore.

After the boy gave me the flowers and the teddy bear, he left.

"Who's it from?" Tea asked.

"I don't know." I answered. And just then Bakura gave me a small envelope. And inside there was a note.

"What's it say?" Tea asked.

"/Man she is noisy./ Well it says :

Roses are Red. Violets are Blue. Dueling is sweet and so are you Seto Kaiba."

"WHOA!!" Tea and Bakura both exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" I asked but they didn't have time to answer because the teacher told us that we had to quiet down and do our homework..

After the second period I went to P.E. (I was carrying the flowers and the bear that Seto Kaiba gave me.) Once there I saw Yugi, he had already put on his P.E. clothes.

"Hey Mariana… Who's that from? He asked me.

"Oh some guy named Seto Kaiba."

"Whoa!" He said as his mouth stayed open in aw.

"What?" I asked. "Who is this Seto Kaiba, and by the look on your face he must be someone really important."

"Well he is the president of Kaiba Corp, The most famous company in the world. So yeah he is important."

"Wow, I never figured that the president of the most famous company in the world to attend at this school! But since he is already the owner of a company then why does he come to school."

"Well he is under 18, he has to go to school. But after he graduates this year he wont have to go to school anymore, that is if he wants to continue."

"So he is a senior!?"

"Well if he is graduating next year well yes." Yugi said with sarcasm.

"That was a stupid question, same as this question."

"You are funny Mariana."

"Yeah well see ya in a few moments." I said as I went to the locker room and bought my P.E. clothes and changed in to them after I did that I got out the locker room and went to where Yugi was standing.

Moments later the teacher told us to go to the tennis courts so we did. Once there she told Yugi and I that we were going to be playing tennis so we did. After the class was over we had to write our scores on a score sheet.

Yugi: 01 points

Mariana: 23 points

"Wow Mariana you are good in tennis. Compared to me I suck, I only got a point because you let me. Tennis is one of the sports I suck on, not to think about that I suck on all sports."

"Not me! Back home I was in the girls tennis team, girls basketball team, cheer, and dance. I would've joined water polo but I don't know how to swim. And that is a long story of why I don't know how to swim. What are you are you good at?"

"Well I am good in dueling, puzzles, you know games."

"Oh!"

Then after P.E. I went to the rest of my classes.

Yugi / Yami's POV.

Yugi picks up a golden bracelet with a teddy bear with a blue stone in the belly of the bear.

"Huh? I guess Mariana dropped it?" Yugi asked his Yami. But Yami just stood there thinking. "Yami is something wrong?"

"Yes. Since you touched that bracelet I felt some sort of magic? This is the magic I have been sensing since we met Mariana. But the strangest thing is it doesn't feel so strong but the power may grow when it comes near a certain object that may be unknown."

**So what do you guys think? Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll try to to post the next chapter soon. But I'll give you little spoiler to hold you till then. Mariana will give Joey a chance. And you will learn more about the misterious bracelet. What do you think that bracelet is going to cause something good or something bad. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I am back!!! Did you guys miss me? I sure did miss you guys. I will try to post more often.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And the only thing I own is myself and this fanfic.

Enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy

Then I went to Mrs. Robinson's language arts class, and I just got to chill during the whole class since the class took a test today on this book that they have been reading since the beginning of the year. Finally after 45 minutes the bell rang for lunch and before I headed out of Mrs. Robinson's class I noticed that my bracelet was missing!!! My favorite bracelet!!!

"Mrs. Robinson I can't find my bracelet!!!"

"Are you sure you had it with you today?"

"I am sure I probably dropped it on my way here from P.E. bye Mrs. Robinson I've got to go! Maybe someone I know has my bracelet." I said as I ran out of the classroom.

"Hopefully you find it." Mrs. Robinson said.

"/Oh boy! I've got to find my bracelet, OMG! I've had that bracelet since I was very, very small!/" I was thinking while I ran and tears ran down face.

"Mariana?" I heard a familiar voice behind me so I turned around and I saw Yugi "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, hey Yugi you happen to have seen a bracelet with a teddy bear with a blue stone?"

"Yeah, why is it yours?"

"You have! Oh thank goodness, though I had lost it!"

"Here." Yugi said he pulled out my bracelet from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I reached out to get my bracelet and then we touched each others hands and I looked up to his eyes only to notice that it wasn't Yugi anymore, it was the Pharaoh!!! "/wow his hands are soft/"

"So are you going to lunch?" Yugi said (he transformed back.)

Then I pretended to be surprised, "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"You were taller just now!!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh never mind I guess my mind is playing tricks on me, so lets go to lunch!"

"Yeah that's a good idea, I am starving."

So then Yugi and I headed towards the lunch area where we met with Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Duke.

"Hey you guys!" I said as we reached the table they were seating at.

"Hi Mariana!" Joey said then he noticed the balloons I was carrying… "Who gave you that?"

"What? These balloons?" I said.

"Yes those balloons!!! What else?" Joey said and in his voice he sounded mad.

"Oh some guy named Seto Kaiba." And then I realized that I made a big mistake by saying I got these balloons from Kaiba because Joey got really steamed so steamed that if you poured water on him it would evaporate before it even touched his skin. He then got up from the table and left.

"Oh boy!" Tristan said as he left and followed Joey.

"We better follow them because I am sure that Joey is going to look for a fight with Kaiba and if he is Tristan won't be able to stop him on his own." Tea said and we all agreed with her and followed Joey and Tristan.

Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihihhihihihihihihihiihihhihhihihihihihihihihiihihihihih

Joey's POV

After a few minutes of looking for Kaiba he found him. Kaiba was eating steak.

"Okay Kaiba what do you want with Mariana-chan."

"What are you talking about you mutt?" Kaiba said as he stood up.

"You know what I am talking about rich boy!"

"Actually I don't."

"Let Mariana alone."

"What are you afraid she may like me more than you!!!"

"Well I am pretty sure Mariana doesn't like rich snobs."

"Oh yeah! What makes you be sure about that, Mariana could be greedy and she is hiding it to trick you."

At that time we got to were Joey was and I heard what Kaiba.

"You know Kaiba you are so wrong I am not a greedy person okay!!! And you better not call Joey a mutt, because he has better qualities than you. Joey is a man and you are the mutt because you don't have the qualities that make a great person, you think because you have billions of dollars makes you a great man then you are wrong. It is great qualities that make a great man and that's the type of man I want for me, nota rich bastard." I said to Kaiba.

"Look dump the geek squad and you'll get diamonds, gold, silver, you name it." Kaiba said.

"Oh yeah and in your standards what makes a geek?" I asked.

"The dumb friendship quality and…" Kaiba was saying but I interrupted him

"Then I am geek since I have that quality." I said. "Oh yeah Kaiba you can have this back." I said as I handed him the stuff he gave me earlier.

Then at that moment the bell rang and we headed to class.


End file.
